


Утро

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Очередная зарисовка (с небольшим дополнением) по картинке: https://pp.userapi.com/c824701/v824701092/2105b/nPJxJLTWnAM.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

В кои-то веки утро стало прекрасным. Два выходных дня впереди, любимые котята под боком и теплое солнышко за окном — прекрасно.

Один котенок устроился в ногах, свернувшись клубочком. А вот второй прижимался сзади и во сне причмокивал губами. Что-то хорошее снилось. Поцеловав сначала его в макушку, а затем погладив по голове второго, Себастьян осторожно выбрался из постели и направился в ванную, приводить себя в порядок и смывая остатки сна.

Как только теплая грелка исчезла, умиротворенное личико нахмурилось во сне. А потом сон исчез, как недавно грелка. Сиэль, продолжая сонно хмуриться, пошарил рядом с собой рукой в поисках тепла. Никого. Зато до слуха донеслись приглушенные звуки льющейся воды. Ага, «грелка» исчезла в ванной. Делать нечего, придется просыпаться и вставать.  
Вылезать из-под теплого одеяла ужасно не хотелось — холодно же, без одежды-то! Но надо. Поэтому он сначала подполз, под одеялом, по кровати до стула, стянул рубашку и быстро, пока решимость не покинула, накинул ее на плечи, тут же застегивая. Стало тепло. А все потому что она — Себастьяна. А все его вещи, как и он сам, всегда были теплыми.

Под одеялом стало что-то копошиться, пока наружу не вылез пепельный котик, мяукнув. Сиэль и не заметил, что накрыл того одеялом.

— Прости-прости, — он потянулся к нему и погладил за ушком. А потом взял на руки и прижал к себе, продолжая гладить. — Пойдем поищем Себастьяна, да?

Он слышал, что вода в ванной как раз перестала шуметь. И они оба направились на поиски.

Себастьян не только успел помыться, но и сварить себе утренний кофе. И вот, идя с кружкой в сторону гостевой комнаты, где валялась вчера только купленная газета, он увидел двух своих котят. Такие сонные, милые и домашние. Сердце мужчины пронзила стрела амура. Очередной раз. Он не мог умиляться сильнее, чем есть сейчас. Ну ведь лапочки же!

— Доброе утро, — тепло улыбнулся им обоим.

— Доброе, Себастьян, — ответил все еще сонный Сиэль и следом зевнул.

Котик решил, что с него хватит поездок на ручках и пришлось его отпустить на пол. Тот сразу же подбежал к мужчине и стал ластиться, мурлыча.

— А почему ты так рано встал? — спросил, потирая глаза кулачками.

Погладив усатика по голове и гибкой пушистой спине, мужчина преодолел расстояние в три шага, что отделяло их друг от друга, и обнял своего мальчика, тут же завлекая его в утренний поцелуй со вкусом кофе.

Тот сразу же ответил, но с возмущенным мычанием. Он же не умывался и зубы не чистил еще! Но потом эти мысли исчезли из головы. Кофе с привкусом зубной пасты — забавное сочетание.

— Ты так и не ответил, — проворчал Сиэль. — Вот так всегда, сразу в ход самое лучшее средство, чтобы молчать.

— Выспался, — просто ответил Себастьян и вдруг подхватил своего котенка на руки. — А вот что тебя подняло, мне интересно?

— Мне стало холодно, потому что теплая грелка, то есть ты, исчезла, — хихикнул в ухо, обнимая за шею. — А теперь мне снова тепло.

И не только тепло. То, как его поддерживают за попу, не исключая лёгкое жмякание, приводит и к лёгкому удовольствию.

— Мы ещё успеем вернуться в постель. Впереди у нас целых два дня. Будем делать, что захотим. И уж я наслажусь тобой вдоволь.

— Эй, мне вообще-то тоже надо в ванную! Так что все потом! — притворно возмутился. — Так что отпусти меня. И иди лучше завтрак готовь, мы есть хотим, да? — кинул взгляд вниз на котика. Тот словно только и ждал, когда на него обратят внимание — раздался короткий мявк.

И вот, через пару секунд положение сменилось. Большого котёнка отпустили, а маленького наоборот взяли на руки. Рядом с любимым хозяином он ту же завел моторчик. Удобно устроился на одной руке и позволил себя гладить.

— И в который раз… Тебя он любит больше, чем меня, — немного с грустной интонацией сказал напоследок Сиэль и побежал в ванную, не забыв перед этим забежать за своей одеждой. Надо приводить себя в порядок.

А когда, спустя минут двадцать, он вышел посвежевший и опрятный, с кухни уже доносились ароматные запахи. И как завороженный он шёл по их следу.

Его мужчина, стоящий у плиты, решил приготовить блинчики. Самая лучшая еда на завтрак! А их усатик, сидя на подоконнике, довольно облизывал морду, явно наевшись до отвала.

Мальчишка хитро улыбнулся и стал красться к Себастьяну. Но сильно пугать он его не хотел, иначе тот может обжечься, поэтому он просто вынырнул с правой стороны и стал смотреть, как готовится очередной блин. А в голове уже строились планы, с чем их можно будет съесть.

— В холодильнике есть сгущёнка, сметана и клюквенный соус, — словно прочтя мысли, спокойно ответил Себастьян. А что удивительно — он даже не обернулся, продолжая готовку.

— Признавайся, ты умеешь читать мысли? — со смешком спросил Сиэль. Это было забавно, но всегда поражало: вот как он так делает? Просто угадывает? Это даже самую малость пугало. И все равно интриговало.

Сиэль решил не выбирать — просто достал из холодильника все перечисленное и составил на стол. Потом сам уселся на своё место и стал следить за готовящим Себастьяном.

— Я умею читать тебя, котенок. И читать, не глядя. Мы уже три года вместе, я успел выучить все твои привычки. Каждый жест, каждую фразу, каждую мимику. И, наверное, не осталось чего-то такого, что я о тебе не знаю, — закончил на том Себастьян, ловко переворачивая блинчик и заливая очередной, по счету так одиннадцатый.

— Вот, значит, как? — ошеломленно спросил Сиэль.

Все сказанное смущало, он не мог больше ничего сказать, потому что слов не было. Да и что на такое можно ответить? Вот и он не знал. Но… Вместе со смущением ему было очень приятно, и тепло, слышать такое. Щемящее чувство где-то внутри… даже не вообразить, не выразить, что он толком чувствует.

И Сиэль так и сидел на стуле притихший и следил невидящим взглядом за мужчиной. Только на губах была слабая, но в то же время выдающая все его чувства с головой, улыбка.

Когда же пришло время завтрака, а он даже не заметил пролетевшего времени, вынырнул из своих мыслей благодаря соблазнительному запаху, теперь витающему совсем рядом. На столе образовалась небольшая стопочка приготовленных блинчиков и несколько видов, с чем их кушать. Так же Себастьян заварил чай с мелиссой и стал с улыбкой, отпивая понемногу из своей чашки, наблюдать, как Сиэль один за другим поглощает приготовленный им шедевр.

Да, что касалось блинов — в них мужчине не было равных. Хотя с этим утверждением можно было поспорить. Всё, что бы он ни приготовил — было очень и очень вкусным. Пальчики оближешь и добавки попросишь.

Наевшись вкусных блинов со всем сладким к ним и напившись чаю, Сиэль теперь сидел откинувшись на стуле с закрытыми глазами. В него больше не влезет. Как минимум до вечера.

— Спасибо, Себастьян, все было… ик, очень вкусно, — всё-таки не сдержался и икнул.

— Это видно по твоей довольной мордахе, — тепло улыбнулся тот. — Вы оба у меня довольны, — и взгляд переведен на усатика, который, в процессе их завтрака, перебрался на свободный стул и теперь лежал на нем, как третий член семьи.

— Угу, — довольно вздохнул, — а теперь какие у нас планы?

Хорошая эта вещь, каникулы. Делай, что угодно и когда угодно.

— И я тебе помогу тут прибраться, только чуть-чуть отдохну.

— Иди ко мне, — кивнул в сторону своих коленок, а заодно одной рукой похлопал, словно собачку к себе подзывал.

— Иду! — с восторгом, словно маленький пятилетний ребёнок, перебрался на колени. Ух, всегда так здорово на коленях Себастьяна сидеть, когда ещё и обнимают. Сразу так тепло, уютно и спокойно, под защитой.

— Котеночек, — умилился поведением Себастьян и, покрепче обнял, зарылся носом в темные вихри, — обожаю тебя по утрам.

— А что только по утрам? — возмутился Сиэль, притворно. — В остальное время — нет, что ли? Эй, тогда отпусти меня, — начал елозить, чтобы выпутаться из объятий, но как-то немного вяло. Он все равно знает, что это все не так, но поиграться хочется. — Отпусти, я уйду.

— Не уйдешь, — мягко настоял Себастьян и стал мягко целовать в щеки, скулы, недовольно сморщенный нос, — я говорю, что ты особенно очаровательный по утрам. Это не значит, что в остальное время суток ты плох.

— Ну ладно, я тебе верю, — с облегченным вздохом ответил он, — не уйду, куда я денусь от тебя, — лучезарно улыбнулся и потянулся с поцелуем к губам своего любимого Себастьяна.

И тот с радостью подставил сложенные трубочкой губы. Поцелуй, больше похожий на детский, развеселил их обоих. И с громким чмоком они отстранились, не сдерживая тихих смешков.

— Через пару часиков надо бы в центр съездить. Затаримся едой, за одно убьем время.

— А ещё можно накупить всяких вредных гадостей и устроить вечером сеанс просмотра кино, — сразу же поступило предложение, подкрепленное чуть дергающейся губой и глазами, как у Кота из одного хорошо известного мультфильма. — Ну пожа-алуйста!

— Ну, как ребенок, — воздержался от закатывания глаз, — когда я уже отучу тебя есть эту дрянь?

— Ни-ко-гда, — хихикнул Сиэль. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Мы же давно так вечер не проводили!

И вот что можно сделать, когда пошла в ход такая мольба. Себастьян был отнюдь не железный. А строгость не помогала. Увы, его большого ребенка уже не исправишь. Если что и сможет это сделать, так только время.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился он, потрепав по волосам, — купим мы все, что захочешь.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — тут же затараторил этот большой ребёнок и принялся исцеловывать все лицо мужчины, обнимая за шею. В голове уже строился приблизительный список того, что они купят для вечера, и того, что они будут смотреть.

— А теперь давай я тебе помогу тут все убрать?

— Начинай, — утвердительно кивнул Михаэлис, сразу как получил порцию своих ласк и, как только парень поднялся, не удержал в себе желание шлепнуть по аппетитной попке.

В ответ только возмущенный взгляд и красное лицо от смущения. Специально он так, что ли, делает? И никогда ведь не увернуться.

Первым делом Сиэль убрал остатки сладкого и блинов в холодильник, успев напоследок макнуть палец в сгущенку и слизать, пока не видят. Далее вся грязная посуда оказалась в раковине. Чашки следом оказались там же. Теперь осталось все это вымыть и вытереть со стола.

— Эй, я тут один буду все делать? — уже включив воду, спросил он. — А помочь?

— М-м, мне так хорошо сидеть, — с ленью протянул мужчина, да закинул в рот половинку блинчика, сложенного несколько раз пополам. — Почему бы тебе самому не закончить уже начатое? Я готовил, ты убираешь — все честно.

— Ну ладно, только если я что-то разобью, не возмущайся потом, — Сиэль снова отвернулся и занялся мытьем посуды. Да, так было честно. И скучно. А если бы они вместе мыли посуду, то можно было бы немного подурачиться. А теперь игривое настроение улетучилось в дальние дали.

Когда со всем было покончено, Сиэль предстал весь мокрый и в пене. Второй душ, можно было сказать. Но зато хоть какая-то моральная компенсация за отказ в помощи. И, что самое главное, он ничего не разбил. Хотя хотелось, специально, чуть-чуть…

— Готово, — со вздохом провёл рукой по лицу.

— Моешь, как не от мира всего, — описал работу парня в одну фразу и, осмотрев с ног до головы, тихо хохотнул. — Пора бы уже научиться регулировать кран, чтобы вода не плескалась во все стороны. Это еще хорошо, что на пол не попала.

— А я говорил тебе, — показал язык, а потом затараторил. — Мы когда пойдём по магазинам? Мы успеем до вечера все купить и подготовиться? Я переодеваться! — и быстро посеменил в сторону выхода.

И получил два ответа: Один усатика, который мяукнув возмущенно от того, что его чуть не снесли, а второй Себастьяна, который просил не торопиться. Весь день впереди. Успеют сделать все.

В конечном итоге, как и говорил Михаэлис, они успели и за покупками, и составить меню на вечер (чем занимался Сиэль и что было, в который уже раз, жестко прокомментировано со стороны Себастьяна), и выбрать фильмы для просмотра (чем занимался Себастьян, которому доверили эту важную миссию). А после… после прекрасный киносеанс, перешедший в не менее прекрасное времяпрепровождение в постели — спали все как убитые.

**Конец.**  



End file.
